1. Field
The invention relates to a nanocrystal display. More particularly, the invention relates to a nanocrystal display capable of preventing delay of a data signal and stabilizing an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting diode display, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, a nanocrystal display device, etc., have been developed. In general, a display device includes a plurality of pixels to display an image. The pixels receive data signals in response to gate signals, and display gray scales corresponding to the data signals.
Among the display devices, the liquid crystal display device has a relatively narrower viewing angle when compare to the other display devices. To improve the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device, various driving modes, e.g., a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (“MVA”) mode, a super-patterned vertical alignment (“S-PVA”) mode, etc., have been researched and developed. Among them, each pixel of the S-PVA mode liquid crystal display device includes two sub-pixels applied with different data voltages from each other. Human eyes recognize an intermediate value between the two different data voltages. Accordingly, distortion of a gamma curve is reduced or effectively prevented under an intermediate gray scale, so that a side visibility of the liquid crystal display device is improved.
In general, the liquid crystal display device includes two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates are spaced apart from each other to accommodate the liquid crystal layer therebetween, and a distance between the two substrates is maintained by a spacer. The spacer is formed on one of the two substrates when the liquid crystal display device is manufactured, and the other one of the two substrates is adhered to the spacer. As a result, a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device is complex and a manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display device is increased.